prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Eva (grupa muzyczna)
, Warszawa | gatunek = rock gotycki, cold wave, synth pop | aktywność = 2001 - 2004 | wytwórnia = | powiązania = Miguel and the Living Dead | członkowie = | byli_członkowie = | współpracownicy = | wyróżniony_instrument = | commons = | cytaty = | www = }} Eva – polski zespół założony w 2001 roku w Warszawie. Muzyka Evy oparta jest na nurcie - rock gotycki, w klimacie [[zimna fala|zimnej fali Cold Wave]] z elementami synth popu. Grupa muzyczna zainspirowana jest takimi zespołami jak: The Cure, Siouxsie and the Banshees, czy X-mal Deutschland. Zespół koncertował m.in. z Deine Lakaien, Clan of Xymox, Project Pitchfork, Agressiva 69, Armia, Deathcamp Project. Eva był gościem festiwalu Castle Party w Bolkowie. Historia ''Eva; 2001 - 2004 Zespół Eva powstał w 2001 roku, z inicjatywy wokalistki Moniki - Moni. Kolejni muzycy, którzy dołączyli do wokalistki to: September i Azyl. W takim składzie Eva zasłynęła w 2001 r. poprzez nagraną wersję Plastic Passion z repertuaru The Cure, umieszczoną na polskiej składance Tribute to the Cure . Utwór ten w wykonaniu Evy uzyskał dobre recenzje przez różnych krytyków muzycznych . Ponadto do Plastic Passion został nakręcony wideoklip, który można obejrzeć w serwisie internetowym You Tube . W tym samym roku zespół Eva zagrał kilka koncertów tj: Sounds of Cathedral V - Cure&Sioux Party - Warszawa - klub "Cool" - 7.07.2001; Him Party - Warszawa - Empik Megastore Pub - 24.08.2001; Elizuim III - Warszawa - klub Medyk - 23.11.2001; Łódź - 10.2001 (wraz z T.H.O.R.N) . W 2002 roku Eva wzięła udział w trasie koncertowej pt. Tribute to the Cure wraz z grupą God's Bow . Mniej więcej w połowie 2002 roku Eva wydała własnym sumptem oficjalne Demo 2002 , na którym poza Plastic Passion znalazł się kolejny cover, tym razem Israel grupy Siouxsie and the Banshees. W czerwcu br. zespół Eva opuścił muzyk Azyl, natomiast jego miejsce zastąpił gitarzysta Slavik. Slavik (Paweł Prabudzki) (wraz z muzykami z Evy) zagrał pierwszy koncert 21 czerwca 2002 r. w Warszawie, w Dzielnicowym Centrum Promocji Kultury i Sztuki Grochów . Tego roku zespół jeszcze zagrał szereg koncertów, a mianowicie zagrał podczas Menuo Juodaragis Festival VI (Neo-Folk Dark Wave Festival) na Litwie w miejscowosci Sudeikiai, także gościł podczas Cure Party w warszawskim klubie Jazzgot, jak również wystąpił w łódzkim klubie Dekompresja na Zimnym wieczorze i w warszawskiej Kopalni na Unknown Pleasures (na obu koncertach razem z zespołem Wieże Fabryk) oraz w Gdańsku w klubie Forty, jak też podczas imprezy Temple of Goths . Rok 2003 to również dla zespołu cykl "mrocznych" koncertów tj.: Gothoteka VIII (Krwawe Walentynki) - Warszawa - Przestrzeń Graffenberga - 14.02.2003 (razem z zespołem Bisclaveret); Entropia II, Warszawa, klub - Galeria Off, 28.03.2003 (razem z DHM); Sounds of Cathedral VI, Warszawa, Kopalnia, 1.05.2003 (wspólnie Lahka Muza i Deathcamp Project); Batcave Party, Bratysława (Słowacja), klub Duna, 15.11.2003; . W listopadzie 2003 dołączył kolejny, czwarty członek -perkusista Niuniek (znany też pod pseudonimem artystycznym Niuniek El Diablo), który poraz pierwszy wystąpił w zespole, podczas koncertu Death Dizko w Bielsku-Białej, w klubie Halabarda, w dniu 29 listopada 2003 roku . W 2004 roku, w marcu utwór Evy pt. Fotonclub został zamieszczony na składance Various Artists - Dark East . Tego roku grupa zagrała łącznie 5 koncertów . Spośród nich na uwagę zasługują: Phantasmagoria, Lublin, klub Koniec Świata, 13.02.2004; Dark Entries Festival, Gdynia, klub "Ucho", 23.07.2004 (zagrane wspólnie z m.in. z Cruxshadows, Funhouse) oraz Castle Party Festival, Bolków, 1.08.2004 (gdzie jedną z głównych gwiazd dwudniowego festiwalu było m.in. Deine Lakaien, natomiast tego dnia wspólnie na jednej scenie z zespołem Eva m.in. zagrały: Clan of Xymox, Project Pitchfork, Agressiva 69, Armia) . Jeszcze w tym samym miesiącu, w którym odbyło się Castle Party wokalistka (frontmenka) Evy - Moni ogłosiła na oficjalnej stronie zakończenie działalności zespołu . Od ponad roku trzej muzycy tj.: Slavik, September (drugi pseudonim Killer Klaus) i Niuniek El Diablo udzielali się w Miguel and the Living Dead, natomiast od lutego 2004 zagrali pierwszy koncert z Nerve69 (w jego macierzystym Miguel and the Living Dead) i oficjalnie dołączyli do tego zespołu. Wrony Na Śniegu, Hatestory; 2004 - 2008 Zaraz po rozpadzie Evy ( w 2004 roku) - Klaus, Slavik i Niuniek, nagrali w tym czasie instrumentalne demo z siedmioma utworami . Ci sami artyści - muzycy, na przełomie lat: 2004- 2005 istnieli jako mało znany eksperymentalny, niszowy projekt pod nazwą Wrony Na Śniegu, gdzie gościnnie użyczyła swojego głosu Nancy z byłego bandu Junkie Train . W czteroosobowym składzie: Klaus (gitara basowa), Slavik (gitara), Niuniek (perkusja, śpiew boczny), Nancy (śpiew) - grupa Wrony Na Śniegu zarejestrowała cover zespołu Dezerter pt. Budujesz faszyzm przez nietolerancję, który to został zamieszczony na płycie Nie ma zagrożenia jest Dezerter, wydanej w hołdzie grupe Dezerter . Ze względu na duże zaangażowanie muzyczne w zespół Miguel and the Living Dead (przez trzech w.w. muzyków), projekt Wrony Na Śniegu został zawieszony . Dopiero kiedy to w 2007 roku lider Miguel and The Living Dead - Nerve69 opuścił Polskę i jednocześnie Miguel zaprzestał koncertowania, wówczas Klaus, Slavik, Niuniek postanowili wrócić do pracy nad projektem muzycznym. W 2008 roku projekt oficjalnie został nazwany Hatestory . Do grupy zostaje zaproszona wokalistka Moni . Twórczość kwartetu to inspiracje muzyką cold wave, new wave a także death rockiem i post-punkiem . Jeszcze tego samego roku Hatestory rozpoczyna koncertowanie , serwując w tym repertuar Evy. Fragmenty z koncertów można obejrzeć w formie dokumentu w serwisie internetowym You Tube . W kwietniu 2008 muzycy projektu Hatestory zaszywają się w studio w celu pracy nad rejestracją, a właściwie nad restauracją materiału sprzed 4 lat na premierowy album . Finalnie pierwszy z 2 zaplanowanych albumów został wydany przez zespół własnym sumptem w lipcu 2012 roku. Skład zespołu thumb|right|''Niuniek El Diablo'' - perkusista zespołu Eva, podczas koncertu [[Miguel and the Living Dead Warszawa, Depozyt, 2008]] Opracowano na podstawie materiału źródłowego Ostatni skład * Moni - śpiew (2001-2004) * Slavik - gitara (2002-2004) * September (Killer Klaus, Klaus September, Klaus) - gitara basowa (2001-2004), automat perkusyjny (2001-2003) * Niuniek (Niuniek El Diablo) - perkusja (2003-2004) Pozostali członkowie * Azyl - gitara - (2001-2002) Dyskografia Opracowano na podstawie materiału źródłowego Eva; * Prayers For Disintegration - A Tribute To THE CURE (LP, różni wykonawcy, w tym Eva w wykonaniu coveru The Cure - Plastic Passion, Black Flames Records, 2001) * Demo 2002 (wydanie własne, 2002) * Various Artists - Dark East (LP, różni wykonawcy, w tym Eva w wykonaniu własnego utworu - Fotonclub, Big Blue / OFF Sound, 2004) * Various - Castle Party 2004 (Kompilacja, rożni wykonawcy, w tym Eva w wykonaniu własnego utworu - Zaspany, Metal Mind Productions, 2004) Wrony na śniegu; * Nie ma zagrożenia jest Dezerter (kompilacja dwu płytowa, tribut poświęcony grupie Dezerter, w tym Wrony Na Śniegu w wykonaniu coveru Budujesz faszyzm przez nietolerancję, Pasażer, 2006) Teledyski * Plastic Passion (Black Flames Records, 2001) Linki zewnętrzne * Strona oficjalna * Oficjalny profil zespołu w serwisie Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/hatestory Kategoria:Polskie zespoły grające rock gotycki